Hero with Future Memories
by FeralZade
Summary: Zade Wright , A scout who gave up his life to save his friends from the Titan horde. He woke up in bed with memories... memories he's not suppose to remember. Can he change history with those memories? or does it differs from what he knows? AoT2OC ,Mainly OC POV , Pairing maybe, combo of the Game and Anime/Manga , Inspired by Nameless Hero No More story
1. Chapter 1 : Awake and Alive

Chapter 1 : Awake and Alive

"Connie , we need to go faster!" Armin yelled to the nearly bald teen that is moving the carriage.

"This is literally the fastest we can go while carrying something!" Connie yelled back even he wants to escape from Titan territory.

We are transporting Annie who is still encased in crystal back from Reiner and Bertholdt, those traitors! I still wanna kill Reiner for what he did to my parents 5 years ago! But this mission is more important than my revenge. I notice the titan horde getting closer and closer , my friends demise is drawing near. With no time to think we have to do something , someone needs to stay behind to distract the titans from chasing us... A bait in a way, it can't be anyone , it has to be someone with a high chance of survival, someone with a high titan kill count.

Eren currently has the biggest survival chance as seeing he is a Titan Shifter , he almost guarantee survive this outcome. The problem is that he is unconscious at the moment, probably won't wake up until this whole mission is over.

Mikasa is talented , extremely talented maybe on the same level as Captain Levi himself but she's too distracted with Eren and probably won't leave his side. She kinda needs to drop that attitude one of these days.

Armin is a genius with his brain , ever since he found out who is the female titan, I always trust his judgement . But he isn't too experienced with this kind of situation.

Connie is leading our escape so there's no way he could do this.

Sasha and Jean probably could handle this engagement but they are slow , as in moving too slow with their ODM Gear , they can provide a small distraction but it won't last long , one of them gets caught and the chase resumes.

Only option left is me... I'm no Mikasa or Captain Levi, but I do have a fair share of Titan killing , plus there's a fact that my gear is enhanced thanks to Section Commander Hange. I have been killing titans before Eren managed to get Annie away from them.

And so I decided , I'm going to be the bait , sacrifice anything for my friends.

I took out my journal , the same journal I had since the fall of Wall Maria and left it next to Eren. "Wait , what are you doing Zade?" Mikasa asked while looking confused

"I'm getting all of you out of here." I said while drawing out my swords.

"You can't be serious Zade!" Mikasa realized what her friend is planning to do.

"Did I ever joke about this before Mikasa?" I said back with a serious look on my face , the look that says "I need to do this for everyone."

"Have you think this through?! There's gotta be another way!" Mikasa pretty much doesn't want her friend to throw his life away.

"I think nothing, there's nothing besides a bait... I'll be the bait. Whatever you guys do, don't ever turn or look back!" I move closer to the end of the carriage and looking what is suppose to be my end.

"You are serious about this?! What if you don't make it!" This time it was Sasha , the girl who pretty much has a soft side for me.

"Like I said Sasha, If I don't do this all of us will be coming down. A single bait is enough to draw the Titans attention away from this carriage." I said while continuing my stare towards the Titans that are closing in fast! I need to end this conversation quick!

"Promise me you will come back for us, for me Zade." Sasha said while crying tears , I hate it when I made a friend cry.

"I will Sasha , I promise all of you, I will make it back awake and alive , the grim reaper will just have to wait! And Sasha when I return back from this suicide mission, are you planning on returning that favor you owe for saving you back at your village. Farewell everyone."

I hook myself to a tree away from everyone else , getting every titan attention. I can still hear Sasha screaming my name "ZAAADEEEE!" I shot my cables to the nearest Titan which happens to be the blonde one , he tried to grab me so I had to detach and reattach it to his thighs and maneuver to his nape and in one quick burst slicing it. Immediately jumping off his back to the next Titan, using a small burst to get behind the titan before he notice what is happening. Got my cables attached to the nape and like the other titan, a quick burst is all I need. Perhaps I can return home after all, until I realized all the Titans just made a run at me, all 18 titans dashing towards me. I WILL STAND MY GROUND! "**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" I hook myself to the nearest titan while dashing at fast speeds.

It's been about 12 minutes since I launch my final assault at the Titans. Tired… Weak… Need rest. 17 of them are down and out but there's still 1 more titan, finish it and return home. They are waiting for me. Sasha is waiting for me! I WILL FULFILL MY PROMISE! The Titan was about to grab me until I dash jump away while also shooting my cables, gas nearly empty I need to end with one last boost slash. Moving myself to it's nape , shot my cables to ensure my aim remains and now BOOST! But the titan did something I didn't expect, it has the open palm directly at his nape. I couldn't react quick enough to stop from going straight into its hand , it grab me painfully. I ain't dying here! Not yet!, I immediately start mashing the Titan hand with my sword. My heart sank as soon as I heard the SNAP sound coming from my sword, weaken and defenseless I began to accept my death.

So this is how I am gonna die, in the hands of the Titans , I did what I had to do , distract them long enough to get my friends to safety. Goodbye Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Jean and mostly you Sasha. I guess you don't need to keep your favor anymore.

I can't do anything but watch as the titan brought me closer to his mouth, I have said my prayers before I got eaten.

That is before I woke up in bed "W-what?.." I said completely shocked "I'm still alive?.. no I'm sure I died!" I got out of the bed to take a look at the mirror , no doubt about it I'm awake and I'm alive but how? And is it just me or do I look younger? I spent 3 years in the corps and then the scouts. What year is this? I look at the calendar and to my not so amused look on my face the date and year of the calendar actually tells me I went back in time? "Year 847? The day before the Cadet Corps? But?... No the fact I knew everything should be clear as day , I'm still alive and I know what's gonna happen and... Who are the traitors, who's going to die, all my ODM skills and my supposed death." But that brings another question was everything that happened just a dream? Or did it actually happened and I was sent back in time before the titan eaten me?. No time to think about it now the Cadet Corps starts tomorrow morning! I have to look fit and show them I am good enough! I am feeling a little bit nervous about this..


	2. Chapter 2 : Life as a Cadet Again

**Chapter 2 : Life as a Cadet… Again**

We were all standing in line while the commandant "Keith" is "scanning" each cadet, he stops Infront of a small blonde boy , I gave him a look and I can't help but think that I saw him before? Almost as if we have been through a lot of stuff throughout the years, maybe I did went back in time?

"You cadet!"

"Yes sir!" The blonde immediately salutes upon being called.

" What do they call you maggot!."

"Armin Arlelt from Shiganshina District!"

I became wide eyed , the same name and district it can't be coincidence, can it? Does that mean everyone I know is here as well? Eren? Mikasa? Sasha? Connie? Mina? Marco? Thomas? Jean? Even those 2 people… The same 2 that ruined my life!

"I see! That's a dumb name! Did your parents gave it to you!" Keith replied harshly to Armin.

"My grandfather did, sir!"

"Arlert! What drives you to join the Corps!"

"To help humanity achieve victory!"

"That's wonderful to hear from you cadet! Maybe we can feed you to the Titans!"

"Third row! About face!"

The commandant orders the cadets to turn while making Armin turn still saluting and he went to scan the next few cadets.

"What do they call you maggot!"

"I'm Thomas Wagner from Trost District, sir!" Thomas said not so loudly.

"I can't hear you!" Keith shouted even louder than usual.

"I'm Thomas Wagner-"

"I told you to speak up! Go practice sounding off properly in the barracks!"

"Next, what do they call you maggot!"

"Mina Carolina, from Trost District, sir!"

"Wrong! You were born in a pigsty , inferior even to swine!"

"Yes! I'm inferior to swine, sir!"

"Fourth squad, about face!"

I felt sorry for both Thomas and Mina , not because they get treated poorly by the commandant , because they died before graduation, but that will change this time, I will save the both of you, even if I have to take the fall for 1 of you.

"What do they call you maggot!"

"Jean Kirschtein , from Trost District!"

"And what drives you to join the Corps!"

"...To join the Military Police Regiment and live in the interior!"

Jean... It's good to see you again pal but… That is honestly the worst answer I ever heard in my life and telling that to the.. if my memory is correct, a former scout commander is just like adding salt to the wound.

"Oh... You wanna live in the interior, do you?"

"Yes sir!" That receive a headbutt , a really painful one if it made Jean kneel to the ground.

"Who told you that you could sit, maggot!? If you can't handle a headbutt then forget about joining the Military Police!"

The commandant starts walking to my direction , I immediately turn my head to face my front , trying not to sweat about the fact I did this already and I'm doing it again, he stops Infront of me.

"What do they call you maggot!"

"Zade Wright, from Shiganshina District!" I salute to the commandant.

"Wright, is it? Another good-for-nothing, pathetic-sounding name!" I tried my damn best not to flinch , twitch or anything bad Infront of the commandant, Kirschtein is a pathetic-sounding name and you didn't make fun of that.

"What drives you to join the Corps!" Keith demanded while having his face very close to mine.

What is driving me to join? To help humanity? To serve the king? None of them , even though the one responsible is probably here in this Unit right now is downright terrifying. And also my main reason why am I joining, I want to avenge my dead parents no matter what!

"To take out the Armored Titan and reclaim my home, sir!"

"The Armored Titan you say? Setting your sights high, huh? Remember to mark your body so we can identify your corpse!" Keith replied with a shocked tone when I mentioned the Armored Titan, but otherwise he was strict.

"Sir, yes sir!" I shouted still saluting to the commandant.

"And another thing Cadet!, what's with the bandage wrapping your right eye!" Keith demanded while pointing at my injured eye.

"Sir!, an incident that happened back at Shiganshina when I was just a young boy, sir! But as long as I can see the Titans! I will fight to survive, sir!"

"Honorable!, despite having an injury that will never recover, you still fight on! I hope the other cadets will follow your example!"

He went on to the next cadet, I let go of my breath I didn't know I was holding on to , but to avoid attention I let it go slowly, I did this once before but the nervousness of being called out again is scary. Keith then stops in front of a boy with black hair with freckles on his face , he is smiling too.

"And what do they call you maggot!"

"Marco Bott from Jinae , in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir! I came to join the Military Police Brigade and pledge myself to the King!" Marco said excitedly and with a smile on his face

"Is that so? Good man. A noble objective" Keith replied with a calm tone of voice , very unlike him.

"But always remember : the King would rather use you as Titan fodder." Keith said angrily ,kinda like a killer tone.

He moves on to the next cadet that is just right besides Marco.

"Next, you there!, what do they call you maggot!" Keith demanded to the familiar looking nearly bald boy

"Connie Springer from Ragako, in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir!" Connie saluted , but it doesn't look correct , first off he put his fist on the right side of his chest instead of his left. Which made the commandant carry him from his head with just 1 hand, I definitely do not want to piss him off.

"Listen up and listen well , Connie Springer. This was 1 of the first things you were taught: That salute means you're offering your heart to the King!" Keith threaten Connie while holding his head , Connie seems to be in pain from that.

"Is your heart on your right side, shithead!" Keith again threaten Connie with vulgarty , until everyone heard someone eating loudly among the cadets. Please tell me that is not who I think it is.

Everyone , myself and even the Commandant had a look of shock on our faces, there's a girl eating a potato during a rite of passage. Keith released Connie which he fell onto the ground and he turns to look at the girl.

"Hey, you. Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Keith asked the girl calmly while walking towards her. All she did in response is looking left and right and continue to eat the potato.

"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU MAGGOT! WHAT THE HELL DO THEY CALL YOU!" Keith screamed at the top of his lungs, I reacted by covering my ears as soon as he started screaming. My ears can't take the pressure and it's really sensitive to sound.

With pressure onto her , she immediately swallow the potato she took a bite off and salute. "Sasha Blouse from Dauper, in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir!"

"Sasha Blouse… Is there a reason why you're eating in the middle of this passage and where did you get that potato?"

"I came across the potato in the kitchen, sir! So I pick it up."

"So you're saying you _stole_ this potato right? Why would you do that? Most importantly, why are you eating it right now instead of break time."

This is getting awkward for me , one moment ago he was screaming his lungs off and my ears exploding and the next he's being gentle and kind? There's something I'm missing here is it?

"I wanted to eat it while it was still warm, eating it now is risky but I have to eat it before it gets cold." Sasha replied worriedly.

Sasha then split the potato in half trying to give it to the Commandant , I'll admit that's a pretty risky thing she is doing. He is already pissed off about the fact you decide to eat it now instead of later.

"T-take half of it for yourself, sir."

"Half?"

No other words whatsoever, the commandant just walk away like he doesn't care but he is being too nice , it's actually scaring me! After a short while of Cadet calling and yelling at them to give their motivation/drive to join the corps, he walked to the front of the unit and gave out an order.

"104th Cadet Corps! Today all of you are now soldiers in training! All of you will begin your proper training first thing tomorrow morning! As of now , you are all free to do training on your own or with a fellow comrade but I better not catch any of you slacking off until sunset! Am I clear on that statement!"

"YES, SIR!" Everyone shouted and saluted… except for Connie who is still doing it wrong, but Keith didn't see it , consider himself lucky for now.

"Dismissed!... Except for you Sasha Blouse! I'm ordering you to run until you drop! No dinner or supper for you!"

"**EHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Annnnd there's the strict commandant that I missed. Everyone move on to their own training , A few doing push-ups , sit-ups and even a comfortable jog. I notice Mina and Thomas feeling down so I decided to be the one that boosts their morale and even train with them if they want me to.

"Hey! Thomas , Mina!" I said while jogging to them and waving.

"Oh Zade! Is there something you need from the both of us?" Thomas said while looking at me.

"Yeah guys, we should do some training together first just us three what do you say?" I said with a smile and a hand stretch out for them to shake.

"We should do some training after all Thomas! We need to show the commandant we aren't inferior!" Mina said back with a determined look on her face.

"All right! Let's do this!" Thomas sounded so pumped up after hearing Mina said something about the commandant.

After we did some light stretches , we decided to set a task of doing 100 sit-ups , 100 push-ups and 100 squats for the next 2 hours.

And lastly we were doing a light "jog" so to speak , a simple task of going around the facility 5 times should be enough to end today session after all this time training everything else. We start jogging where the mess hall is and we continue 5 times, 1 run around this area is about 2 kilometres and we have to run 5 times? Mina seems to be energetic as she is already out of view during our last run, she's probably waiting for both me and Thomas at the mess hall already while the both of us are still doing our run.

"Come on Thomas , catch up will you? , Mina is probably at the mess hall already!" I said while looking at Thomas who is basically out of breath.

"Crap how does that girl have the stamina for this, even you Zade I don't see you sweat at all, there has to be a limit to this." Thomas pant his way over to me.

"I'm as tired as you buddy but you are right about one thing and that's **WHERE DID SHE GET THIS MUCH STAMINA!**" I ran next to Thomas as we continue our run.

After what feels like 5 minutes I can see Mina waving at me , god damn this girl has so much stamina and none to spare.

"Hey Zade! Hurry up , dinner is going to start soon!" Mina shouted while waving at me.

"**EHHHHHHHHHHH! DINNER!**" Sasha screamed really loud, which make my ears bleed goddamn sensitive ears.

"No Sasha , bad Sasha! Bad!, the commandant forbids you to enter the mess hall today for eating earlier don't even think about sneaking in here." Mina said angrily, almost mother-like as well.

"AWWWWWWW!" Sasha jogged away , how long has she been running?

"I… made it… wooooo…" I fall on the ground flat , tired as hell.

"Don't lie down after running, it will hurt even more!" Mina again with her mother-like voice.

"Urghh.. Yes mom I get it." I slowly stand back up because my muscles are cramping.

There's Thomas finishing his last run and making it to the mess hall panting and sweating a lot, all of us enter and saw everyone was in their normal clothes eating while the 3 of us are still wearing our uniforms. To be fair we were still doing our training, so we pick up our food and decide what to do.

We decided to have dinner together at the same table and tell each other our reasoning for joining the Corps. I didn't get to hear why they join, mainly because the commandant is being a massive dick to them. We all sat at the table next to Eren who is currently explaining everything that happen at Shiganshina 2 years ago, the thought of it makes me cry as I kept remembering my parents death.

"So you guys wanna tell me the reason why you join the Corps? The commandant didn't made you two say it or… scream it I suppose, so tell me I'm actually curious." I said to them with curiosity in my voice.

"I was being a burden to my family, but I wanted to help people within these walls so I decided to join the Corps to become a Garrison member." Mina said with a bit of sadness at the beginning but excitement afterwards.

"I… was scared, when the news of the Wall being breached , I couldn't bear the thought of those helpless people being killed. I join with the same reason as Mina, to help the people in the Walls!." Thomas said with determination.

"Both of you have good reasons , I'm sure you two will do better than some of the Garrison members two years ago…" I encourage them further but with a hint of hostility at the Garrison members.

"What about you Zade?" Mina asked me directly

"What about me?" I asked back while drinking a glass of water.

"You said you are from Shiganshina right?... Does that mean you were there on _that_ day?" Thomas asked with no hesitation.

I stop sipping my water , I'm at a blank , they are asking me for my backstory my reason for joining, I should tell them but as soon as Thomas said Shiganshina as if right on que everyone now has eyes on me waiting for me to explain.

"That's right! You are from my district! I want to know everything about you Zade!" Eren said with curiosity

"You all wanna know my side of that day?" I asked everyone and they just nod

"Ok, gather around , I don't feel comfortable explaining this but since you all asked I will answer."

_*Flashback*_

_It was the year 845 , I was just walking down the street after picking up some ingredients for my mother to make some breakfast, I heard lightning coming from outside of the walls. Curious, I turned around to see what looks to be steam? What is going on at the other side of the wall? But it has been answered when a giant skinless Titan placed his hand on the Wall and peeking over it. He kicked the front part of the wall down! Debris is flying everywhere destroying houses! Everyone was in a panic! Everyone was running for their lives! One of them even knock me down and didn't bother helping me up. I look around to see this much panic never happen before, why here? Why now! "Oh! I'm glad you're safe!" That is my mother who is running back to get me. "Are you hurt son? Come on! We have to get out of here now!" That was my father, the man I mostly look up to. We felt the ground shake and an explosion coming from the Walls. Me and my parents turned around to notice a big chunk of debris heading straight for us! My dad pushed me out of the way and BAM! I got up to see debris all over where my parents used to be, the ground covered in blood. I knelt and I cried… I cried so much, I never cried as much as I did that day, I got up while still crying to try and push it out of the way, no luck or anything. A Garrison member notice me. "Hey! What are you doing here! Hurry we gotta get to the boat!" He carried me on his back while making a run for it. There was an explosion again from the Walls , I look over to see the Titan that was responsible for my parents death… A Titan completely covered in gold plating… The Armored Titan. The Garrison member left me on the boat with the rest of the refugees, I curled up in a ball to continue my episode of crying. Until I heard a boy screaming "I SWEAR IT! I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU TITANS!" That was Eren as his younger self, his motivation to kill every Titan has inspired me. Looking at my left hand , a tear drop onto it , I clenched my fist hard. That was the day I swore vengeance. I will find the Armored Titan and I will make him __**FACE MY WRATH!**_

_*****__Flashback ends*_

"That is my side of the fall of Shiganshina… Anyone want to ask me anything?..." I asked everyone around me , with tears leaking from my eyes even the bandages covering my injured eye is wet.

I look around to notice a lot of people are crying , some are even sniffing. I didn't explain my backstory to anyone before so this is awkward for me. I look at Mina and Thomas and their expression is not a comfortable sight. Mina has her hands covering her mouth and crying while Thomas looked at me wide eyed while having some tears leaking out of his eyes. Lastly I look over to Reiner and Bertholdt , the "Armored" and the "Colossal" both of their reactions makes me sick, they are pretending to feel sorry for me when they are the ones responsible!

"Dude, holy shit!"

"This Armored Titan is a threat!"

"I'm sorry for you Zade, no one should have to watch their parents die in front of them."

"It broke down the Walls! Are we even safe!"

"We all are gonna die man!"

I got up with a loaf of bread in my hand and make my way out of the mess hall, no one noticed me leaving since they are bombarding each other with questions but no answers. I headed back to the boy's dormitory to get myself changed out of this uniform, I am now wearing a simple red t-shirt with black pants. I got out of the dormitory and make my way to the girl's side of it , which is across from the boys, Sasha should be there and from what I know of her, she is dying of hunger right now, I had to give her some food if no one else will, but someone called out to me.

"Zade?"

I turned around to see Hist-Christa looking at me , she seems to be holding onto a bag as well. Must be food for Sasha?

"Christa? Shouldn't you be eating with that girlfriend of yours?" I teased her as I kept seeing Ymir with her all the time I'm surprised they aren't a thing.

"What about you? Are you here to peep at the girls!" Christa said loudly.

"What? No! I ain't a pervert! I'm just here to give Sasha my bread that's all!" I said back while showing her the loaf of bread in my hand.

She saw the bread and immediately change her opinion about me "Oh! I-I-I'm sorry it's just that you're a boy and you were near the girl's dorm I just assume-"

"Christa! If I want a girl to show me her wild side, I need to win her love and affection and not trying to sneak a peek!" I defended myself.

"Well I figured to give Sasha some food and water as well. I can't stand my friends being hungry like that." Christa said back while looking worried.

2 minutes later, we are getting closer to the girl's dorm but I have to be quick otherwise every girl will hate me for trying to "sneak a peek". I noticed Sasha who is just lying on the ground, before we move on to feed Sasha , I placed my hand on Christa shoulder.

"Wait, Christa."

"What's wrong Zade?" Christa asked tilting her head.

"Maybe you should let me go ahead first. I need to get out of here fast before any other girls sees me here." I answered hopefully Christa understands that I'm not allowed to be in this area.

"You're right about that. This is the girl's dorm after all , you could get in trouble for even walking near it." Christa understood what I said and even let me walk about 10 steps ahead of her.

We are now approaching the girl's dorm and I did see Sasha passed out on the ground, poor girl if only she resisted eating in front of the commandant, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone smelling? Then in a blink of an eye, Sasha pounced on me, growling!

"AHHHH! SASHA! WHAT THE HELL!" I fought back but Sasha is somehow overpowering me! Did all that running gave her increased strength!

Trying to get her off is a really difficult task and her eyes.. They are glowing red! I push her face but that seems to be a bad idea as she retaliate by biting my hand!

"OWWWW! SAS!-OWWWWWWW! STOP! PLEASE! **HAVE MERCY!**" I screamed as loud as I could while continuing my resistance at the crazy psychotic girl that is just chewing on my hand! I saw Christa just staring with complete shock , I don't blame her she didn't see Sasha like this at all. I manage to get my hand off her mouth and shove the bread into her mouth, that seemed to calm her down.

"Is this! It's Bread!" Sasha exclaimed now holding on to the bread.

"We're sorry Sasha! We tried to get more food for you but this is all we could get, but you should drink some water first. All that running must have tired you out right?" Christa explained while showing Sasha the container with water in it.

"Are you a goddess! Praise you all beautiful goddess!" Sasha kneels in front of Christa.

"If she's a goddess then I must be an angel." I said sarcastically as I hold my hand that has Sasha bite mark on it.

Sasha noticed me and start devouring the bread, Christa then look at the bite mark.

"That looked like it hurts." Christa said while holding onto my hand.

"Y-yeah it's nothing really, I had worse injuries." My whole face is red, damn this girl is too pure for this cruel world.

"What are you guys doing?" That voice came from Ymir, of all the girls I rather have Mina here then her.

"Well… She's been running all day so me and Zade decided to get her something to eat and drink." Christa said while looking at Ymir.

"Seems like you're trying to do a good deed." Ymir said softly and it seems to hurt Christa in a way.

"Hey! She's just trying to help someone unlike you." I defended her.

Sasha finished her bread and passed out on Christa lap. Wow she must have been starving to death.

"Was it for her sake? Were your efforts worth it?" Ymir said trying to hurt Christa and my pride for helping others.

"Well whatever, I'll get her to bed , she owes me a favor for this." Ymir proceeds to carry Sasha by her shoulder.

"A favor? What are you planning to do?" Christa asked.

"Nothing too stupid I hope, and you Zade unless you want me to tell every girl here that you are spying on them, I suggest getting out of here now."

I did what she said, I just turned and hightail outta there, that is literally the last thing I want in this second life! I entered the dorm and just went to bed, I'm sure Thomas and Mina have a lot and I mean A LOT of questions they wanna ask me tomorrow, it's gonna be a hell of a day.

But first I should write down on my Journal about everything that happened today, I took my journal from my bag and look around to see if anyone else is awake before walking to the table to write down today's event.

_Journal, Page 1- This book belongs to Zade Wright , 104th Cadet Corps if found please return it to me._

_Journal, Page 2- _

_Today was the first day as a Cadet , or should I say reliving my first day as a cadet. I don't know what happened but I should have been dead by the hands of Titans. I woke up in bed thinking it was all just a dream but after everything that happened today, the people that I have met, this isn't a dream. This is reality, I'm still alive but somehow went back in time? With all my memories from those 3 years of experience reliving my life shouldn't be too hard. Now getting back my Omni-Directional Gear will be a problem since I had more than enough experience with it, can I even try going beginner again? However, today I was suppose to be doing some solo training like my memory told me to, but ever since I know of who's gonna die years from now , I decided to be more open to everyone. Did some co-op training with Mina and Thomas, the reason why I chose those 2 is the fact they died after graduation. I won't let them die again if history ever repeats itself I know what I have to do. Afterwards I decided to help Sasha with her problem after she pissed off the Commandant. I didn't do this in my last life so I decided to help her now with some bread that I didn't eat for dinner. However she just pounced on me and trying to bite my hand off! Holy Shit! She's trying to eat me! I manage to calm her down by stuffing the said bread into her mouth. Historia was there as well , or should I say Christa since she didn't tell anyone her real name yet. Sasha then started to praise her as if she is a goddess, I tease about me being an angel. Tomorrow our first real training begins , hopefully everything is mostly like my memory told me._


	3. Chapter 3 : Many questions, no answer

Chapter 3 : So many questions, no answers

I woke up thinking everything happened has to be nothing but an illusion, it isn't. In fact I'm still living in the past. I still need answers but will I find them? Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I gotten out of bed to check my journal if everything I wrote down last night is still there, and yeah it's there not a word missing too. For now I'll just head to the shower area with the others, thankfully there are stalls so we don't have other people trying to compare their "sizes" saying stuff like you won't impress a girl with size like that etc. I have been in the stall for more than 5 minutes thinking about what's gonna happen next? I'm already changing history by talking to Mina and Thomas way too early, I shouldn't be talking to them until after we all obtained our ODM and they get scolded by Commandant Keith. I decided to just forget it, I ain't letting history repeat itself again, hell in fact if I tell Sasha that I have feelings for her would she accept me? Or she says no making history change more? No… I should just let it go it's course for the time being I should take it slow and steady otherwise I have more than a few deaths in my hands, I left the stall now wearing a blue buttoned shirt along with brown pants this time, wiping my hair dry.

"Hey Zade!"

"Hmm? Eren? What's up?" I saw Eren running up to me while I'm still wiping my hair

"I lost someone important to me as well Zade… I know how you feel about losing parents, I lost my mother after all"

I Immediately knew what Eren is referring about so I gestured him to continue with his story

"Eren, was she crushed by debris like my parents?"

"Worst… She got eaten by a Titan… A Titan that is blonde and always smiles...:" Eren shivered

"A smiling Titan? That's… not a normal titan? Right?" I said while holding his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Yeah... But I won't ever forgive that TItan or the Colossal Titan, that TItan is half the reason."

"Eren you still have like three full years before you can start wreaking havoc on them, come on let's go put on our uniform."

Both of us headed for the boy's dorm to put on our jackets and harness but it seems someone still want to ask questions.

"Was your hair naturally grey?" Eren asked while putting on his jacket.

"No…It was black like my parents, but their deaths still haunt me to this day, I guess you can say it wash away my colours..."

We walk to where all the other cadets are assembled, we are doing this aptitude exercise to get people used to their ODM gears, people who don't like the pressure gets removed from the Corps for being a waste while those who want to redeem themselves gets a second chance tomorrow. Well since I did ace this test before I don't mind doing this stuff again.

"Zade Wright! You're up!" Keith called me out

"Sir!" I make my way to the other 2 cadets who are now fastening my harness to the cables and now they are waiting for the signal.

"Lift!""

I got into the air and I gave no reaction, I did this for a long time after all. Remain calm and collected only then you achieve your end goal. Just don't move and let it flow, this is how all the scouts feel after all, just let it flow. I look around to see Sasha, Jean, Connie and Mikasa, Mikasa is pretty much doing it as the same as me. Jean is trying to get a better position or more likely he is not comfortable in that position. Sasha is just relaxing, a hunter indeed. Maybe I should spend more time with her. Connie is trying to get in position he is basically fidgeting all over the place.

"What are you doing Yaeger! Raise your upper body!"

What's all the screaming about? What did Eren do? So I try to get a peek while still being hung up and wow what a sight, Eren is hanging upside down but then I know exactly how he got himself in that situation. His equipment is faulty after all, but even he didn't realise it. The other cadets are just laughing at him, maybe I should help him tomorrow by voluntering myself to lend him my belt. Everyone got down from the air and the Commandant continues.

"Cadets! Those who fail today will get a retry tomorrow that includes you, Yaeger! But for now, all of you are doing some hand-to-hand combat with your fellow comrades! If some of you are eager to go into the Military Police, always make this type of situation useful! You may never know if you went against someone with a knife inside the interior!"

"Sir!" Everyone saluted and now heading to the open field to start our hand-to-hand training.

Before we start the Commandant explained that 1 person will be the "thief" with the fake combat knife that is made completely from plastic and the other will be "police" and are tasked with catching the thief. The thief has a criminal record for murder so that means if the police lose they get killed, while the police try to subdue them, make them surrender or kill them if it ever comes to that. Another 3 years of hand-to-hand training? I already had 3 years to the point I "develop" my own fighting styles, 2 different styles. A style that involves fast punches and kicks but I need to hold back my strength otherwise I can't do it quickly and a style that has more power in it but at a cost of reducing my speed a bit, maybe I can make a third fighting style? How does this make it fair for everyone else who had little to none? Well everyone except for one named Annie Leonhardt. She told me she had training with her father in martial arts, After watching her fight for 3 years made me think about making my own way of fighting.

So like clockwork I went straight to Mina and Thomas, who are talking about who's gonna be the thief and the police, it can't be that hard to decide who becomes what right?

"You guys fought yet?" I said behind them, surprising them.

"Don't scare us like that! And no we haven't we still think we won't fight without hurting ourselves." Mina said with hesitation.

"You guys if you can't fight without holding back, we can't tell what will happen one of these days if this situation ever becomes a reality." I encouraged them to not hold back, this situation might happen one of these days after all we may never know.

"Alright, so who goes first?"

"I'll go first then, Thomas either you or Mina have to be my opponent. But like I said don't hold back!"

"I'll be your opponent then Zade but I'm gonna be the knife user if you don't mind."

"Sure, let's do this Thomas."

Thomas got his knife and stood about 2 metres away from me, I breathed deeply. This is the first time I'm trying my new style, hopefully it goes well and hopefully I don't break him apart. I got into my fighting pose, I bend my right arm to move my fist nearer to my face while the other arm is curved to face the ground with my right leg a little further back than my left. Meanwhile Thomas is holding a knife with both hands kinda like an amateur but I don't blame him, he doesn't have the same amount of training I did. Thomas began by lunging straight into me but he's making a beginner mistake, grabbing his arm twisting myself around him until I got onto his right side before I gave a hard kick to his right leg making him fall face first onto the ground.

"Ow! Dude! What did you just do!" Thomas trying to get himself up after being knocked down.

"Well using your momentum against you and kick you down."

"That happened too quick!"

"Well maybe you should think about your attack before you do it."

After about an hour of training, it went like this both Thomas and Mina wanted to learn how to fight like I did when all I did was showing a counter to the lunge that he did to me, but still I'm doing them this favor cause they wanna be in the Garrison Regiment so I don't mind giving them this session a bit of practice and learning. They learn quick I'll give them that but they have a flaw, both of them. Thomas can punch well but he doesn't have the flexibility to kick well and Mina is the polar opposite she can kick well but doesn't have the strength to punch well. Now how am I supposed to train them both if only 1 can use the other?

"All right Cadets! Now is break time, you can go get your lunch!. After lunch, it will be just like yesterday, train with your comrades! Either by exercise tirelessly or in hand-to-hand combat I don't care!"

"Sir!"

So we all left to the mess hall and pick up today's meal, I don't know why I kept expecting a change in the meal when I have memories of the same meal for 3 years straight. But this time our table got some new company by Sasha and Christa, I guess Ymir isn't the social type.

"I saw you three training together. Zade I didn't know you do martial arts." Christa said as she is eating her meal

"Neither did I, I just thought up a way to fight and I did without any wait." I replied back

"Wait so you don't know how to fight?" She said back with curiosity.

"Oh I do know! But it's just weird... trying to make my own style of fighting even though I didn't get to use it much." I said with my hands up.

"That was your own fighting style? You didn't learn it from anyone?" Sasha asked with a head tilt

"Yeap! My own fighting style, I actually have one other style. It isn't as refined as my main style but it's fast and relentless but you have to make quick footing otherwise you look ridiculous."

"Cool! Maybe you could teach me and Christa!" Sasha said with both clenched fists and eyes gleaming at me.

"I would train Christa, but Ymir may have a problem with that."

"I'm sure Ymir doesn't mind if I learn how to fight like you Wright?" Christa playfully giggle after saying my name?

"Did you say my name or right?"

Christa proceeds to laugh along with Sasha and the others, I joined them as we all get along together.

"The problem is that both Thomas and Mina has a flaw so training them will be hard until I can help them get rid of the flaw." I said while gesturing Mina and Thomas to continue with their problems.

"Well my legs aren't flexible enough to do the kicks that Zade and Mina can." Thomas said while squeezing his legs trying to find out the error.

"I can't punch as hard as Thomas or Zade but I can kick well."

"There you have it you two, Thomas can't kick and Mina can't punch. So I kinda need to be their trainer for a bit, but if you two want we can do it once we finish our lunch."

"Alright/Ok" Both Sasha and Christa said.

This is not alright at all… I wasn't supposed to teach my 3 years of fighting experience to them, so why? Why am I doing this? This odd feeling will not go away, the feeling of discomfort rises, something ain't right. But I won't find it by staying here, after a few minutes someone began to ask me another question, how many more do you people have for me?

"Zade, I still have a question for you and I'm sorry if this is a personal matter." Sasha asked

"Personal eh? Ask away then." I said while continuing my consumption of food.

"That injured eye of yours? Can all of us see it?"

"Sasha! That's a rude thing to say!" Mina scolded her with the same motherly-like tone.

"Mina, while I don't mind the question, I agree with the rude part. And also stop with the motherly attitude, you remind me too much of my own mother."

"S-sorry."

"Like I said yesterday to the commandant, I got this injury from an incident. You guys ever heard of the Sight Stealer?" Everyone shook their heads, I continue with my story. "Well, a highly dangerous criminal in Shiganshina but only around my part of the town, so Eren and the others don't know about it. By the name I just said, he has a habit of stealing eyesight by getting rid of the eye, and I mean it. He took the whole eye, and to think I was about to be one of those victims. It was horrifying and to think the Colossal Titan strikes the week after I got this injury, my life sure sucks." I start to remove my bandages on my right eye, showing the wound that is a vertical line on my right eye and opening it unable to see through it as my pupil is white in colour. "I look like a freak now with this eye being a different colour. That's why I prefer keeping this bandages on, the only time I don't have it on is when I was in the shower area."

As I began to patch up my injured eye, Christa stopped me and did it for me. I'm grateful for that.

"So you survive nearly getting killed twice in one week? Dude what horrible luck…" Thomas said with his eyes looking down.

"My life in a nutshell Thomas. Be glad you aren't me." I said back with a stoic look.

Nearly getting killed twice? Does that time where I got "eaten" count ? Why do I have so many questions… but no answers, lunch is almost over, time to see what these 2 ladies can do.

"Well guys now is not the time to feel sorry for me. Now is training time come on!"

We all went back to where I was training Thomas and Mina but now with 2 more people added in. Can I even handle this? While I'm asking myself that question, I told Thomas to run and stretch more often and Mina to try to get some power into her punches, I didn't tell her to punch a tree but that's what she is doing.

"Alright before I start training the both of you, I need to know how often you two resort to using your hands?"

"None but if you train me, I might be able to take down a bear!" Sasha cheered with both arms high up.

"...You're joking right? Tell me you're joking?" I said with a really really confused look on my face.

"Nope!" Sasha said with a bright smile.

"Well I always feel weak, maybe that's why I have Ymir always by my side. But I refuse to stay weak!"

"You're determined I'll give you that Christa. All right then for the next few hours I'll train you two, you won't master it in a day but practice makes perfect."

And the training begins, I'll admit this is not what I'm expecting at all but is it a good change or bad change? On 1 hand these 4 people will know how to protect themselves, but on the other hand, who would be the enemy? Christa is a quick learner, got the pose ready and everything but her strength is low. I expected that because she wasn't much of a fighter but her kicks really hurt maybe I shouldn't be underestimating her. Sasha got the strength and flexibility but she's not doing the pose properly and still thinking about bear meat, curse this girl's obsession with animal meat. The sun is setting so we decided to call it a day and headed into the mess hall to get our dinner. I noticed Eren has bandage wrapped around his head and… steam? Wait that's right it's his Titan powers. At least that part remains the same, funny thing is I expected more questions or something.

"Tomorrow might be the start to our real soldier training." I said

"Yeah, once those who fail manage to succeed or get sent to the field." Thomas said back

"It's gonna be hell but it ain't no soldier work if it's easy."

Last night I got my hand bitten by Sasha but lucky for me that ain't happening, as all of us return back to our dorms, both me and Thomas have the top bunk and they are right beside each other but his side has the ladder broke off so he has to take the ladder on my side but he has to wait until I got off the bunk before he does. Anyway I can hear Eren asking Reiner and Bertholdt for help with his staying in the air problem, little does he know his problem is the belt. I did some sketching while waiting for lights out until I notice Eren, Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt leaving the dorm.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I called out to them from my bunk.

"A bit of late night exploring the woods, you wanna join us Zade?" Reiner said back

"Nah I'm good but don't go too far off now we don't want to waste our morning on a rescue mission." I replied and it got a chuckle from Thomas.

"Zade's Wright you know? We don't want to throw our morning away for forming search parties." Thomas said with a snicker..

"Thomas, did you say right or my name?" I said confusingly.

"Both." He looked at me with a smile.

As Reiner and the others left the dorm and Thomas fell asleep, I got off from my bunk and took my journal in my bag as I wrote down today's event.

_Journal, Page 3-_

_Today was.. Interesting to say the least, I don't remember being bombarded with questions before. Asking me about my hair colour, about my missing eye, who was responsible for making me lose my right eyesight. And then we were pulled into the air to test our reaction, obviously I succeed as I have done this before. But Eren failed because he somehow flipped upside-down, he still didn't realize his belt is loose or broken, he just assumes he is the problem. After that we are doing hand-to-hand training, people say it's worthless/useless but the Commandant says it's mainly for those who want to "coward" within the Walls. I did with Thomas and Mina but they are excited about what I did, it was just a counter to the lunge Thomas did and they want me to teach/train them. I would refuse but I'm interested to train someone with it, so I took them as my disciplines to teach them. Thomas doesn't have flexibility while Mina doesn't have the strength, later on Historia and Sasha tagged along, with Sasha telling us she will fight bears. I honestly still holding up the "you are joking right?" at her while Historia's reason is she felt and looked weak and wanted to get stronger, I half-expected Ymir to show up but she didn't. What is she doing? I told them about how I lost my right eyesight, about the Sight Stealer, about how that incident is a week before the Colossal strikes. I don't need pity, I just want my revenge on the Armored Titan… Even if it's the last thing I do in my second life._


	4. Chapter 4 : Act like a beginner

Chapter 4 : Act like a beginner

A new day, A new history. That is my quote for having these memories and I will not lose that feeling. Today is the day of our ODM gear but only after Eren and a few others managed to pass this test, maybe I should have told him about that error? Ah well I'm sure he will figure it out sooner or later. I see Thomas still dead asleep, snoring nonetheless, I shook him to wake him up.

"Hey, HEY! THOMAS! WAKE UP!" I exclaimed while I continue shaking him.

"But moooom, I wanna sleep some more." He said, turning to face the other way.

Screw it I'll wake him up later, I changed out of my pajamas and went to the showers for about 10 mins. I got out and I still don't see him anywhere, is he still asleep? I went back to the dorms and what do you know he is still asleep, I get that Training starts late today but more than 80% of the people here are motivated to do this. I went back to the outdoors and noticed those 3 girls heading here and since it's daytime I guess it's alright?

"And what are you three ladies here for?" I said , getting their attention.

"Well before all of us can begin what we signed up for, we wanted to get some more training from you master!" Sasha said back.

"Master? Me? No, no, no, no. I ain't no master." I said with my hands shaking.

"Why not? You obviously are very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and since you are training us we had to call you something respectful." Christa explained.

"I understand that, but using the word "Master" is a big no for me, makes me feel like I'm one of those noble people from Wall Sina and by the term noble people, I meant assholes. I rather not." I replied

"Ok then, how about leader?" Mina suggested

"Guys, guys it's cool. I just prefer not to be called anything… Although I don't mind being an actual leader." I explain calmly, hoping they would drop the act.

After a few minutes of small chat, I told Mina to wake up Thomas and I say any means necessary to wake him up, Ymir took Christa away that I didn't mind unless she told every girl about that day although no other girl looked at me weird yet, I hope it stays that way. While waiting for Mina to take Thomas out of the dorm I'm stuck with Sasha. I'm hoping she's literally joking but somehow I doubt it.

"Sasha, please tell me you aren't serious about fighting the bear." I said

"I am serious Zade, I'm not a hunter for nothing you know." Sasha pouted  
"I understand that you are a hunter Sasha but...*sigh* Why do I even bother… Oh? Hey Mina got Thomas out." I pointed at them.

And so the third day of the Corps starts, Mina explained about how she just screamed at Thomas about how he's in serious trouble if he does not get out of bed, he responded by furiously getting up and falling out of the bunk, he's injured but he'll lived. He even told me that he now understands why I kept saying Mina reminds me too much of my mother because it is the same situation for him. And Thomas left to do something? Although they came to me for some additional training but that is stopped by the Commandant demanding every cadet to assemble at the altitude exercise area in an hour to test yesterday failures to see if they are potential soldiers, if not then it's the field for them and we finally get to use our ODM gear. Since I passed again that problem is a non-issue for me. But if Eren fails this then history will completely changed all together, I have to make sure that doesn't happen, maybe I should switch my belt with him? No… I should volunteer to let him use my belt that way it wouldn't be suspicious. But for now, all we can do is some small talk until the time has come for some real titan training.

"I still wonder what Ymir was doing yesterday, since Christa was with us for about the whole day." I said, starting the conversation.

"You do have a point there, I didn't even see her back at the dorm even after lights out." Mina replied with her hand on her chin, thinking.

"What do we know of her anyway? She's always near Christa after all." Sasha shrugged.

Whatever is the reason, I hope she isn't doing anything horrible, but what do I know this is Ymir we're talking about, it could be anything related to blackmail or as she called them "favors". Some time has passed so we decided to head to the altitude training area, a lot of cadets are here as well and it looks like it is Eren's turn to retry his test, oh hey Thomas is there this whole time.

"Eren Yeager… Are you ready?" Commandant called out.

"Yes, sir!" Eren said back with a face full of determination.

"Raise him up."

Thomas began to turn the handle to raise Eren high up, he begins to move around until he managed to do it, earning gasps and praises from the other cadets, maybe history is changing, maybe his equipment isn't faulty after all… Until Eren somehow flips over and hit the floor, well I guess that part didn't change I should step in now.

"N-No… I can still." The face of complete defeat is all over him.

"Lower him."

"I… can still…"

"Excuse me sir? I have a suggestion." I called out and walked besides the commandant, he turned to look at me.

"Go on, Wright"

"Sir, I have a reason to believe that the equipment Eren Yeager currently using is faulty, the reason being he did well until that little accident happened. Permission to switch my belt with him sir?"

Keith started to think then look over to Eren and his belt, he seemed to notice something and he called out.

"Permission granted, Wagner switch your belt with Yeager. Let's see if Wright is correct with his suggestion."

"Yes, sir!"

After a few minutes of waiting for Eren to put on Thomas's belt and being lifted up again, he isn't falling down and stayed in place with a shocked face.

"Well, looks like he is right after all, the metal fittings on your belt were damaged. I never have seen damages like these before, I suppose updating the maintenance checklist comes next. I guess losing your right eye makes your left a lot clearer didn't it Wright?"

I gave no reaction, only putting my hand on my right eye, I still can't believe it happened…

"So he passed? Even with faulty equipment?"

"T-that's amazing…"

"Is it even possible?"

Countless chatter behind me, too much talking to even understand.

"S-so… Your decision, sir?" Eren said while keeping balanced.

"You're good to go… Stay resolute and train hard!"

Not a word said Eren raises his hands high up in victory, a smile forming on his face while looking at Mikasa. I still can't get the message but knowing that Mikasa always sticks to Eren like glue, maybe it's the face that says "I can do it without you!".

"Somehow he pulled it off." Reiner said.

"He's challenging you with his eyes." Armin said to Mikasa.

"No… He's relieved that he gets to stay by me." Mikasa said.

Reiner, Bertholdt and Armin look at her with slight confusion on their face, even I looked at her with that kind of face, I know for a fact that he always dislike her sticking to him all the time and not letting him do his own things. Maybe I should have a talk with her or something? Find out why she's always clinging onto him?

"Cadets! Head to the training field, you will be distributed with your Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear for some basic training and then advanced. Understand?"

"Sir!" Everyone saluted.

We made our way to the field and there are tables all over with name tags on the front saying whose gear belongs to who. I found my gear and tried to equip it, thankfully with my memories putting it on is way easy and I see people struggling to even buckle it. My gear is heavier than I thought, but this is the past after all, my old gear was enhanced thanks to Hange. Maybe I could make it better myself? Nah… I ain't an engineer… or a genius.

"Feels good to put it on… (again)" I said while whispering the again part.

"H-hey Zade? Can you help me out here? I can't seem to get this right." Marco called me out since my gear was next to his and the fact that he is putting it in the opposite direction oh my god.

"I'm coming Marco, hold on… Here let me show you slowly so you can understand, first… you do this."

After a few minutes of telling Marco how to put on the gear, I double-checked to see if everything is in the proper place, the last thing I want is his gear falling apart mid-flight and falling to his death.

"There ya go! Now look at you, you are ready for battle." I said with both thumbs up.

"I feel unstoppable with this equipment on. I'm a soldier at last!." Marco said with excitement.

"Alright, lets just go to some training before anything else."

I'll be honest, It has been a long time since I used the First-Generation of the said gear, I'm too used to the newer generation but this is perfect if I have to act like a beginner again. Commandant Keith is keeping time for all cadets, each and every one of us with the fastest time belonging to Mikasa (no surprise there) with a 3 min dead on the mark with Reiner being 2nd place with a timing of 3 and a half. I have been called out as the next cadet to get to the end as fast as possible, as agile as possible. Standing in front of this checkered black and white paint on the ground, I wait for the go signal.

"GO!"

I hook myself to a nearby tree and flew past it, locking onto another moving around while keeping gas pressure usage as minimum as possible. I felt alive, well I am alive but what I meant was I felt free, this is the way every scout feels and this is what I want to feel. After what feels like the 8th tree I hook and pass, I saw the finish line so I decided to burst all remaining gas to make the time landing next to Keith locking down the time on his stopwatch, he seems to be shocked upon seeing my time..

"Zade Wright, two minutes and thirty seconds, a new record for the 104th!"

All that training with the scouts, Miche, Nanaba, Gelgar and Captain Levi really paid off. But I think I have blown my cover of being a beginner again, I thought I spent about 4 minutes not 2. All I can hear is every cadet being amused and impressed, Keith is the most impressive.

"In all my years as an instructor, I have never seen anyone that has gotten close to Levi's record. How did you do it Wright?" Keith said

"From watching Mikasa handling the gear and moving around, I noticed that she isn't showing any signs of panic or fear and that helps her to be effective. So I decided to try that mindset and it worked better than I expected. Basically, by remaining calm, you can think more clearly." I explained while trying to keep my composure.

"Watching and learning from your fellow comrades? I have to agree that Ackermann didn't show any signs, but taking it for yourself must be hard."

I have to admit, doing this again is hard… to be a beginner at least, I didn't even try to slow down, I'm used to being too fast for the naked eye to see. I should just be myself even with experience. And now my body is aching, damn I forgot I'm not as fit as I was before… this timeline is messing me up inside and out.

A few hours later, everyone is on break and dinner is almost ready to serve, I figured I should have a chat with someone for the first few minutes, I saw Marco awhile back and from what I know it was her who killed him.

"Hey Marco, you don't mind for a chat?" I said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah Zade? You need something?" Marco said while turning to look at me.

"You wanted to join the MPs to serve the king right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Is there a problem with the king?"

"...If the king happens to be a phony, a faker impersonating. What will you do?"

Marco just stared at me with confusion, he doesn't know what to say. I don't blame him, thanks to Hange being curious and asked Christa for answers, I know that she is the true leader of the walls. The king being a fake and everything, maybe if I had survived I would have found more answers and given another chance at vengeance. I went next to Marco and put my hand on his shoulders.

"I don't expect you to have an answer right now, Marco. Maybe in a few weeks? Months? Maybe by the end of our Cadet days. See you around." I walk to the mess hall.

Picked up my meal and decided to sit away from the others just for today, I need time to think, I need to let out my frustration… Hearing a lot of chatter going on and Eren decided to sit down with me along with Mikasa and Armin.

"You wouldn't mind if we sat down here with you Zade?"

"I don't mind." Eren and the others sat down with Eren being beside me and Mikasa and Armin across.

"I think I should introduce myself, I'm Armin Arlelt and this is Mikasa Ackermann." Armin introduces himself and Mikasa then reaches his hand out for a shake.

"Zade Wright." I shook his hand. "Same as the three of you I'm also from Shiganshina."

"We heard it from Thomas and how you got that eye injury, must have been rough." Mikasa said.

"Well being bound on a chair and watch others getting their sights taken away is giving me a panic attack. On that day, I thought my life was gonna end…" I said, sadness overpowering.

"You're still here with only one eye being able to see, were you saved at the last minute?" Armin said.

"Yes.. and it wasn't the Military Police or the Garrison… it was the Scouts. They are the ones who saved me and on that day my mind changed forever." Clenching my fist hard, I can't believe no one but the scouts helped.. it was on that day I wanted to be someone who can help, but he came… Bertholdt as the Colossal Titan, he came and ruined everything and Reiner as the Armored Titan, the one who killed my parents… Too much pressure I need to let loose!

I stood up from the bench. "Hmm? You need to go somewhere?" Eren asked. "Yeah, just need some fresh air, do me a favor and don't follow me, I just need to be alone for the time being." I said as I begin walking to the door.

After exiting the mess hall, I went straight to the forest, hopefully, no one is following me. I stop after I pass by a large tree, it's nearly as big as the giant forest but not big enough. I walk closer to the tree and punch it.

"Damn it! What do I do! What can I do!" I started pacing left and right just trying to think. " If I kill Reiner and Bertholdt right now everyone is saved, that day will never happen! But that also change a lot of things, everyone I know will not join the Scouts, all the cadets will survive, Trost district won't be destroyed but… if I do that then I'm changing everything, he won't know how to use his power, even if I did kill them, no one will believe me. Damn…" I punch the same tree again as I gave up trying to end those two lives early, that is until I heard a snap sound, sounding like someone stepped on it.

"Who's there!?" I turned around immediately going to my fighting pose.

Someone came out of hiding, it was a small blonde girl, a goddess among us mortals.

"Christa… how much have you heard…" I slowly got off my fighting pose.

"I heard everything Zade.. what do you mean if you kill them. What do you mean that day will never happen. What do you mean he won't know about his power. What are you planning to do! Please you're a friend to all of us, and I won't let you kill anyone without any reason." Christa shouted but not too loudly.

How did I not hear Christa walking near me? Are my ears failing me now? Or was I that lost in thought? "There are multiple reasons, you either believe me or not it's entirely all on you but." I sat down on a log. "I'm gonna tell you a story Christa, go on take a seat, you aren't one of the people I want… Need to kill." I said, signaling Christa to sit down on a log opposite of me.

After Christa sat down on a log, I began to tell the tale. "The truth is… I'm dead in a way, as in I'm not supposed to be alive but here I am with things I'm not supposed to know, I know who they are, I know who is going to die and my "martial arts" is not my own, I was trained by Annie for these three years but since I know them now. I guess I don't need to train under her, three years of ODM experience, days of titan killing but have I avenged my parents before my "death"? No… not even close, I made a promise to return home but I failed... I let them down, I let myself down...After I died I just woke up in bed, it's like everything happened is nothing more than just a dream but with all this happening again, that's when I realized… I was given a second chance and with future memories to guide me." I ended my tale and Christa is at a lost of emotions but asked one question.

"I really am not sure if I can believe you Zade… You have to know something so I know I can trust you."

"Alright, you want me to say something to make you believe me? Fine… I know who you really are… Historia Reiss. I know you are the illegitimate daughter from the royal family and the king is nothing more than an imposter." I looked at her with a serious face.

She turned around, scared, frightened, no words to say. "Do you believe me now?" are the only words I told her. I got up and sat down next to her. "Like I said, believe me or not. It's all on you."

"I…believe you Zade, but tell me, when and how did I tell you my real name?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Must be scared that I might tell everyone her real name or was it something else?

"I can't tell you that, history might change when I tell you how it happens." I looked away

"You can't? Or you won't?" She said keeping her sights on me.

"I just can't, but all I can say is, it will all happen in a broken-down castle, abandoned and in ruins. Now let's head back before people start getting weird ideas, I really don't want to die again, especially from Ymir." I got up along with her and we head back to our dorms.

I entered the dorm and I noticed everyone is already asleep, how long was I out there? But this is perfect for me to write down today's event without any worry. So I opened my bag and took my journal as I wrote down a few simple words.

Journal, Page 4

She knows… she knows...


End file.
